1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of switches and in particular to a new and useful electrical switch which includes a movable contact contained on one arm portion of a movable contact member having another arm portion at an angle to the first arm portion and which includes an actuating member which is engageable with the movable contact member to cause a pivoting of the first arm member with the movable contact to engage the fixed contact and a corresponding movement of the second arm member in an opposite direction to increase a biasing force on a spring biasing means acting on the actuating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is particularly directed to an electrical switch which has an actuating member which is movable through a travel distance prior to the switching operation or is designed with an idle approach and/or an after travel of the actuating member. The invention is an improvement over the known switches of such construction in that it is simple in design and concept and economical to manufacture.